<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[瑪奇短篇]初吻 by Giovanna_Laurant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438226">[瑪奇短篇]初吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant'>Giovanna_Laurant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mabinogi (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovanna_Laurant/pseuds/Giovanna_Laurant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>【店主的話】</p><p>原本打算是情人節的賀文，結果寫了一整天都沒寫完，只好深夜更一個。<br/>手感不好，無法集中，文筆枯澀，這大概明天醒來就被我當作黑歷史了吧。<br/>約亞和托爾維斯的告白和初吻其實老早就設定好在G20的最終戰了，約亞會主動也是老早就設定好的情節，所以勞改島上的段子，雖然是第一篇發佈的接吻梗，在時間點上，已經不是初吻了。<br/>只不過這篇我實在拖了有夠久才寫出來……明明結婚和上車都已經先寫了，結果初吻拖到現在。<br/>《渡過時間而來的黑鴉》這篇的構思出現之後，設定上就出現了一個非常有趣的現象。<br/>那就是：托爾維斯和約亞的初吻都是彼此，但時間是錯開的。<br/>托爾維斯的初吻是在初代時期，吻的是G25S1之後掉進時空裂縫來到他身邊的約亞<br/>約亞的初吻是在G20，吻的是已經等了她千多年的托爾維斯。<br/>嗯……他們的時空雙迴圈真是妥妥的複雜（是你寫到那麽複雜的！）<br/>總而言之就這樣。各位客人情人節快樂呀（已經過了！）<br/>最後補一個浪漫飛行當作賀圖（炸）</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milletian/Torvish | Talvish (Mabinogi)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[瑪奇短篇]初吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鎸刻盧恩符文的龐大身軀從天而降，仿佛硬生生將一座山嶽砸進了這一個快被時間遺忘的甕城之中。異獸的咆哮震耳欲聾，帶著墳墓和屍體的氣味而來。那絕不是主的造物，而是被非常理扭曲的生命。諾蘭約亞咬緊了牙齦。那些本該安息的靈魂，現在在異獸的身體內嘶喊著。</p><p>「救救我。」那是讓人憤概且動搖人心的呐喊。</p><p>先知不會講究武士的道德，畢竟救命恩人的性命和使命在他們的天枰中占據了重要的席位。於是異獸身上的符文之光越發強烈，暗紅得發黑的詭異光芒刺得米列希安的眼睛生痛，咆哮聲掩蓋了萬籟，唯獨破舊甕城內一個個騎士倒地的聲音她聽得清清楚楚。</p><p>亞特……艾薇琳……</p><p>畢奈……卡茲遠……</p><p>托爾維斯……</p><p>托爾維斯！</p><p>金髮騎士那聲短促的低吟讓精靈分神了，她隨即想要在搖晃不已的視綫內尋找騎士的身影。卻沒曾想到有人冷不防地從她身後投來了一發冷箭。諾蘭約亞驚醒的瞬間要回防已然來不及，正在凝聚的魔法被擊開的下一秒，先知的箭矢緊隨其後。</p><p>鏘——！劍鋒將裹著冷氣的魔力彈飛，本該倒下的身影再一次擋在少女的身前。隨後約亞跌跌撞撞的身體安安穩穩地落在騎士的臂膀之中。托爾維斯帶著無法站穩的精靈，又躲過了接連而來的箭雨，迅速地脫離了狼煙四起的戰場。</p><p>「在戰鬥中分神，是致命的弱點哦。」</p><p>托爾維斯臉上露出了一如往常的笑容，輕描淡寫地向一邊精靈解釋著卡茲遠幫他扛了一刀之類的話，一邊帶著精靈躲到了使徒攻擊不到的死角，才放下了早就被傑巴赫的重擊抓得傷痕纍纍的諾蘭約亞。</p><p>「還能站起來嗎？約亞？」他低聲詢問，沒聽到精靈的回應，低下頭卻看見少女緊緊攥住自己的盔甲，仍有些發白的嘴唇在喃喃自語著。</p><p>「托爾維斯……」</p><p>「你沒事……你沒事……」</p><p>儘管仍是那般面無表情，但斷斷續續的話語出賣了精靈的情緒。</p><p>托爾維斯聽出了她話中的如釋重負，眼中閃過一絲驚訝。對自身的安危全然不顧，諾蘭約亞此時此刻最擔心的竟是他。</p><p>「我在。」騎士露出了苦笑，伸出手輕輕搭上精靈的肩膀，柔和的神聖之力隨著他的掌心緩緩滲進那個正在顫抖的身影中：「我在，只不過……」</p><p>「結果約亞還是變成了這樣……」</p><p>「被人尊為英雄、神……每次都獨自留在戰場上……」</p><p>艾爾班最強的騎士，一字一字地說著，沉穩的聲音緩和了異獸囂張的咆哮，也讓搖擺不定的心逐漸安定下來。</p><p>「我……至少我。直到最後一刻，都不會留下妳一個人，請別獨自肩負一切。」</p><p>「我會和妳在一起，直到最後。」</p><p>諾蘭約亞終於抬起了頭，雙目恢復了精神。</p><p>「我相信你，我總是相信托爾維斯的。」</p><p>騎士擕著精靈再度回到了戰場上，但那並不是一場輕鬆的戰鬥。</p><p>無論是精靈，還是騎士，最後都是顯得如此狼狽不堪，傷痕纍纍，連站都幾乎站不穩。當烽煙終於盡數散去，先知的身影消失在門前之時，艾維卡早已悄悄拉起夜幕，籠罩了這個安靜的甕城。托爾維斯和諾蘭約亞互相攙扶著，最後癱坐在那道巨大的阿瓦隆門前。若守住了門才是勝利的話，那他們此時此刻算是輸慘了。</p><p>精靈盯著緊閉的門，一言不發。</p><p>像是能從那雙稍顯失神的狐眼中看出精靈的不忿一樣，托爾維斯安靜地走到她的身邊，再度輕輕搭住了她的肩膀。</p><p>「我說過妳不用獨自肩負著這一切的。」</p><p>「我只是不想再面對徒勞無功的失落感而已。」</p><p>精靈的話說得很慢，慢得仿佛她正沉浸在某段久遠的回憶中。諾蘭約亞伸出手，輕輕撫摸著阿瓦隆門上那些早就褪了色的浮雕和花紋，抿了抿唇：「他們進去了，而且托爾維斯……也受傷了……」</p><p>「這樣呀，我能理解為妳在擔心我嗎？」托爾維斯歪了歪頭，輕鬆地笑了：「還是說，約亞終於開始喜歡上我了？」</p><p>「哎？」</p><p>「畢竟妳終於沒有稱呼我做『托爾維斯先生』了。」</p><p>諾蘭約亞幾乎是立刻轉過了身，沒有否認也沒有反駁，只在下一刻沉默地別過了臉。托爾維斯沒看見她臉上的表情，只瞧見了精靈垂下的耳尖，似乎在微微顫動著，像是在告訴騎士，精靈正在整理思緒。</p><p>諾蘭約亞沉默了許久，才再度開了口。</p><p>「托爾維斯。」</p><p>「怎麽了？」</p><p>「閉上眼睛。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「就閉上眼睛就好，不要偷看。」</p><p>托爾維斯輕笑了一聲，隨了精靈的意思，閉上了他的眼睛。</p><p>仿佛已經立下了決意一般，精靈的動作迅速得不可思議，她伸出手拽住托爾維斯的胸甲，踮起腳尖，略顯笨拙地凑近了騎士的唇邊。打著捷足先登的的小心思，只是打算蜻蜓點水的一吻，明瞭她的心就足夠，即便被拒絕了，也應該不會太過難受，還可以當作惡作劇呼嚨過去才對。諾蘭約亞原本是這麼想的。</p><p>托爾維斯卻在約亞凑近的那一瞬間，牽過她的手，擁過了她的腰。</p><p>「托爾維斯……你.......」</p><p>在那垂下眼簾的湛藍眼眸的注視之下，卻是托爾維斯先了她一步，垂首吻向了她。帶著蘋果木香氣的氣息隨著托爾維斯的深吻，包覆了精靈驚訝的思緒，回過神來的那瞬間，呼吸也隨著心跳亂了。精靈與騎士的吐息交纏了許久，托爾維斯才捨得結束了這初次的唇齒相依。</p><p>精靈略顯手足無措的表情，倒影在那雙淺藍的眼眸之中，像是怕精靈會被嚇跑，托爾維斯始終不曾放開摟住精靈的手。騎士垂首在她的耳邊，沉穩且認真地說道。</p><p>「我當時說『很喜歡妳』的話，從來都不是開玩笑的。」</p><p>他輕聲説道。</p><p>「以主神的名義起誓，『我會和妳在一起，直到最後』，也不是開玩笑的。」</p><p>略微泛紅的臉頰和滾燙的耳埋進了托爾維斯的胸膛裏，少女低下了頭，聲音微小卻字字清晰。</p><p>「我相信你。」精靈說。</p><p>「我總是相信托爾維斯的。」</p><p>=END=</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>【店主的話】</p><p>原本打算是情人節的賀文，結果寫了一整天都沒寫完，只好深夜更一個。<br/>手感不好，無法集中，文筆枯澀，這大概明天醒來就被我當作黑歷史了吧。<br/>約亞和托爾維斯的告白和初吻其實老早就設定好在G20的最終戰了，約亞會主動也是老早就設定好的情節，所以勞改島上的段子，雖然是第一篇發佈的接吻梗，在時間點上，已經不是初吻了。<br/>只不過這篇我實在拖了有夠久才寫出來……明明結婚和上車都已經先寫了，結果初吻拖到現在。<br/>《渡過時間而來的黑鴉》這篇的構思出現之後，設定上就出現了一個非常有趣的現象。<br/>那就是：托爾維斯和約亞的初吻都是彼此，但時間是錯開的。<br/>托爾維斯的初吻是在初代時期，吻的是G25S1之後掉進時空裂縫來到他身邊的約亞<br/>約亞的初吻是在G20，吻的是已經等了她千多年的托爾維斯。<br/>嗯……他們的時空雙迴圈真是妥妥的複雜（是你寫到那麽複雜的！）<br/>總而言之就這樣。各位客人情人節快樂呀（已經過了！）<br/>最後補一個浪漫飛行當作賀圖（炸）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>